


Daddy

by une_artiste_discrete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/une_artiste_discrete/pseuds/une_artiste_discrete
Summary: Hinata voit un message de Kuroo sur le téléphone de Yamaguchi mais son nom est plutôt étrange alors le roux lui demande....
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un OS que j'ai aussi posté sur Wattpad sur mon recueil de Ship et Male reader ^^ ! Donc si vous voulez en lire plus allez là-bas...

L'équipe de Karasuno était posée tranquillement dans le gymnase, c'était la pause et la plupart discutait ou montrait une vidéo sur leur portable aux autres.

Cependant alors que Hinata avait le téléphone de Yamaguchi pour entrer son nouveau numéro dans ses contacts, il vit une chose qui le perturba.

Et on sait tous qu'un Hinata ne sait fermer sa bouche, il annonça donc de vive voix :

\- Yamaguchi pourquoi tu as mis "Daddy" pour Kuroo-san comme nom ? C'est ton papa ?

Tout le gymnase manqua de s'étouffer.

Suga recracha son eau, Daichi s'évanouit, Asahi rougit avant de tenter de fuir pendant que Noya lui ressentait une fierté, Tanaka lui était impressionné, Kageyama lui se demandait ce que voulait dire Daddy et le rapport avec son père et Tsukishima afficha un sourire en coin.

Le vert quant à lui bégayait et virait peu à peu au rouge, si bien que même une tomate serait jalouse de cette couleur.

\- Je...ce...Je me suis trompé ha ha. Je vais le renommer.

\- Oh je vois. dit Hinata

Tout le gymnase souffla de soulagement que l'innocence du roux soit préservée mais cependant tous attendaient une explication de Yamaguchi après l'entraînement car tous étaient choqués.

Tsukishima lui sourit.

Il savait que son meilleur ami et ce chat sortaient ensemble, c'est d'ailleurs malheureusement de sa faute.

Il n'a pas répondu à Kuroo après une séance et Yamaguchi l'attendait, les deux se sont croisés et Kuroo a alors lâché un " Es-tu fait de Sélénium, de Xenon et d'Yttrium ? Car tu es SeXY."

Yamaguchi a évidemment rougi et bégayé et vous vous doutez que de voir une cible aussi facile et mignonne à côté d'un type aussi salé que Tsuki, à forcément fait que Kuroo a cherché tout le long du camp à flirter avec Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima a pourtant vérifié si Yamaguchi n'avait pas de poisson dans ses poches ou s'il ne s'était pas roulé dans l'herbe à chat mais non malheureusement Kuroo était attiré naturellement par Yamaguchi et il ne pouvait rien y faire à part l'enfermer dans un placard.

Et il l'a fait mais Kuroo l'a fait explosé en disant à Bokuto qu'il y avait le monde des chouettes dedans.

Le gris a foncé et il a pu se libérer.

Cependant Yamaguchi ne semblait pas attiré par Kuroo et il lui manquait cette partie de l'histoire.

Il allait donc laisser le vert subir l'interrogatoire de Daddy Daichi et Suga mama ainsi que l'équipe pour en savoir plus.

Même si entre temps il devait souiller Hinata et Kageyama en leur expliquant le sens d'un Daddy.

Quoi ? Il doit quand même rester chiant non ? Puis qui sait peut-être que ces idiots se rendront compte des sentiments qu'ils ressentent.

Kageyama pour ce foutu roi et Hinata....ah il n'espérait rien car lui-même n'admettait rien malgré les Tsuki en boucle de Yamaguchi sur ce sujet.

Il ne pouvait pas aimer une orange solaire ambulante.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le haïr non plus.

C'est tout.

Oui voilà.

*****************************************

\- Bon nous sommes en réunion de crise. dit Suga dans les vestiaires

Hinata et Kageyama avaient été envoyés par Daichi pour chercher des pains de viande même si c'était plus pour les préserver même si Daichi se doutait que vu la pâleur et l'état dans lequel il les avait trouvé signifiait que Tsukishima avait du les souiller.

\- ON A VOLE LA PURETÉ DE MES ENFANTS ET UN PRÉCIEUX EN PLUS ! Encore Tsukishima, je me dirais oui mais toi Yamaguchi, tu es si pur ! dit Suga en le secouant

\- Koushi calme-toi, il a le droit d'avoir sa vie. On aimerait juste des explications pour qu'on ne soit pas confus devant Nekoma la semaine prochaine. dit Daichi

Le vert bégaya et se mit au centre.

\- Je...enfin je sors avec Kuroo-san et..voilà....

\- Vous avez un Daddy Kink ! Comme moi et Asahi ! dit Noya

Asahi s'étouffa et se recula.

Daichi lui jeta un regard en coin surpris et Suga lui sourit juste en hésitant à le tuer ou être choqué.

\- Mais la question est comment non ? dit Ennoshita On a tous vu que Kuroo te charriait mais tu ne semblais pas réceptif.

\- Je...et bien à vrai dire il a eu mon numéro par un ami et il m'a harcelé et je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui répondre car c'est malpoli ! Et...

\- Tu as fini par l'aimer. dit Tsukishima en soupirant 

\- Est-ce qu'il te force ? C'est peut-être le syndrome de Stockholm ! dit Suga paniqué

\- Il ne l'a pas kidnappé, Koushi détends-toi. dit Daichi en soufflant

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ! Il l'appelle Daddy ! Tu es censé être leur Daddy ! Pas lui, puis il le touche ! Pas avant le mariage et....

\- Je suis ton daddy et ça me suffit amplement. dit Daichi avec une voix grave

D'un coup Suga rougit

Yamaguchi aussi et les autres soupirèrent.

\- Bon je pars d'ici avant d'apprendre que l'un de vous fait du SM avec le coach. dit Tsukishima

Ennoshita l'imita mais souhaita un bon courage à Yamaguchi.

\- JE SUIS FIER DE TOI MON VIEUX ! T'ES UN DES NÔTRES MAINTENANT ! dit Tanaka 

\- Tanaka tu es toujours puceau, pas lui. commenta Nishinoya

Le chauve se mit en boule dans un coin et ne parla plus.

\- L'important est la protection et le consentement. Ensuite ça ne regarde que toi mais évite juste de le faire avant un match à moins que tu ne sois le dominant. dit Daichi 

Yamaguchi hocha la tête et put partir.

******************************************

\- MOUHAHA LA TÊTE QUE DEVAIT FAIRE MISTER FRESH ! dit Kuroo au téléphone

\- Arrête de te moquer, j'étais gêné.

\- Mooh~~ mais tu le seras plus quand on se verra baby

\- Kuroo ! couina Yamaguchi

\- Ah juste entendre ta voix me donne envie de te croquer, j'ai hâte de te voir~~ Et rappelle-toi que celui qui gagne le match organise la journée suivante et on sait très bien où la mienne finira.

Yamaguchi rougit.

Et....le lundi suivant il revint en boitant car Karasuno avait perdu contre Nekoma.

Triste vie pour les voisins de Kuroo.

Nnh Daddy~~~


End file.
